


Every life time (I'll still chose you)

by Bonsai24



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Big bros Bobby and Willie, Bobby ate those killer hotdogs, Carrie and Flynn are friends too, Carrie and Julie are still friends, Carrie's dad is someone else, F/M, Major Character Death is only the boys and Julie's mom, No Trevor Willson, Protective Bobby (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsai24/pseuds/Bonsai24
Summary: Julie had always been special. She had her “imaginary friends” with her throughout her life  (Wille had promised to teach her how to use a skateboard) and they had helped her through her mother’s death (“I’m sure she’d want you to live for her. I know I would,” Bobby had said). Then, one Halloween night, a magician had approached her and changed everything. His name? Caleb Covington.Tumbler prompt made by me. ;)DON'T REPOST THIS ON ANOTHER SITE OR ELSE YOU ARE STEALING MY CREATIVE WORK!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. The start of it all

She will never forget when it all started. 

Julie hummed under her breath as she walked home, skillfully weaving through foot traffic on the way. She cherished the look on Flynn’s face when she had landed that solo in class. She shouldn’t have been _too_ surprised, after all, she had been surrounded by music all her life. She lived and breathed music, _especially_ the demo her mom had pulled out of storage. The disc was rather old, twenty-five years old to be exact, and it didn’t help that Julie played it constantly. She doesn’t know who wrote the song (Her mother got this sad look in her eyes every time she asked) but it became her safe haven. Wherever something went wrong her mom would smile softly before playing the CD.

That night Julie played the song alone, singing along quietly with tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for her to break down at any mention of her but one talk with Bobby was all she needed, and _maybe_ a few skateboarding lessons with Willie. Both were great listeners. When she had woken up the morning after her mother’s death she had found Bobby sitting on her floor looking up at her. 

“You were crying,” He said instead of his usual greeting.

Julie sniffed as she dug her palms into her eyes. “Leave me alone.” Her voice was hoarse and cracked in the middle of her sentence but she was proud that she spoke without bursting into tears.

“What happened?” He was sitting at the edge of her bed now. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. 

Julie hiccuped as she looked at him through her curtain of tangled curly hair. “She’s gone,” she whispered brokenly, “What’s the point of music if she’s not here?”

Bobby looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. “Your mom?”

Julie nodded, a wobbly frown giving way to a sob. She threw herself at Bobby, letting him cradle her in his arms.

“Hey,” Bobby muttered with a comforting smile, “it’s gonna be okay. I’m sure she’d want you to live for her. I know I would.” 

A watery chuckled slipped past her lips, “You’re dead, Bobby”

“Rude.”

* * *

_I’m sure she’d want you to live for her._ That sentence still followed her a year after Bobby had said it. He was like a big brother to her (along with Willie), he recommended new artists (“Lookup Sunset Curve, it’s the best band _ever_.” “Isn’t that _your_ band?” “Maybe.” She didn’t look it up) and taught her more moves on the guitar (“Now you flick your wrist and catch the guitar when it comes back around.” “Are you sure this is safe?” “Yeah, Luke does it all the time.” Luckily the guitar only suffered a minor dent). All this helped cheer her up over the months, including Willie’s skateboarding lessons (“You’ve got to balance, it’s like,” there was a pause before Willie snapped his fingers with a grin, “surfing!” “I’ve never surfed before!” “How have you never surfed?! You practically live next door to a beach!” Minor scratches and bruises occurred, but those were easy to explain away). 

Next thing she knew it was Halloween night and she was strolling around with Flynn and Carrie in costume. She was dressed as a witch this year with Flynn as a DJ and Carrie as a sparkly Princess Peach (“She’s way better than Mario! She could probably save herself, in fact, I bet she’s just _letting_ Mario save her. You know, to let him feel accomplished.”). They walked from house to house collecting candy before a man in a magician costume came up to them.

“Excuse me but do you happen to be Julie Molina?” He asked with a polite smile.

“Yeah?” Julie answered as she shared a bewildered glance with her friends, “I’m Julie.”

“Wonderful! I was just hoping to invite you to a club I so happen to manage. Although, it is rather,” he glanced at Carrie and Flynn before leaning in to mutter, “exclusive.” 

Julie shuffled awkwardly, slowly reaching for her pepper spray, “I don’t know if I can accept such an honor, sir.”

The man seemed startled before laughing, “Oh, of course, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself.” The man swept into a bow with his top hat in hand, “Caleb Covington, at your service.”

Julie’s eyes widened slightly at the name (“And there was this one magician, man, he was a good one back in the day.” “Back in _your_ day?” “What? No, I’m not _that_ old! Anyways, You probably would’ve loved to see him when he was alive. His name was Caleb, Caleb Covington.”), the pepper spray slipped out of her grasp and back into her bag. “Really?” Julie asked with wonder before turning to Carrie and Flynn who watched the interaction with wary eyes. “Go, guys, I’ve got this handled,” she whispered.

“What? No!” Flynn whispered back urgently, “He’s probably some creep that’s trying to invite you to his club of creeps!”

Carrie nodded, “As much as I hate to agree with Flynn,” Flynn shouted in mock protest at the playful barb, “she has a point. He just comes out of nowhere _and_ he knows your name? Those are red flags, Julie.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Guys if it makes you feel any better, you can always watch _out_ of hearing range.”

Carrie narrowed her eyes before dragging Flynn with her by her arm. “I’m watching you,” Carrie mouthed, as she glared at Covington before turning around and muttered something about “pervert magicians” and “creep old dudes”. Flynn seemed to be nodding along thoughtfully after a while (“His costume is pretty good though,” Flynn had said, which had earned her a smack on the arm from Carrie).

“Sorry about them,” Julie uttered with an awkward smile, “They’re really protective of me.”

“No need to apologize,” Caleb said with an open smile in return, “If anything, it’s reassuring to see such good friends these days.”

“Yeah, about that,” Julie took a deep breath, kicking at a pebble nearby, before asking shyly, “Are you _the_ Caleb Covington? The magician from the 1920s?”

Caleb’s smile grew wider, “That I am and I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to join a club I manage.” Caleb leaned in, once again, as if to tell a secret, “It’s called the Hollywood Ghost Club. It’s to _die_ for.”

Julie snorted softly at the pun before spending the next several minutes questioning Caleb about the club. It turned out that it was invite-only (she felt a warmth build in her chest at being wanted, it was like being wrapped up in one of Bobby’s hugs or being coached by Willie with his usual gentle tone) and was filled with ghosts. People pay big bucks to get in and here Caleb was, offering her a membership for free! He even mentioned a live ( _Not really,_ Julie laughed mentally) band that only played at the club at night (“The club is mostly themed around the 1920s but they, occasionally, play their own style from time to time.”). It sounded too good to be true and when Julie said as much Caleb just smiled wickedly (It almost made her shiver but she supposed it was a good sign that he felt comfortable enough to joke around with her, right?), “Ah, but it’s a once in a lifetime offer. Isn’t it?”

“Well, I guess if I can bring my friends along then it’ll be okay.” When Caleb looked like he was going to protest Julie continued,” My ghost friends, that is. That’s okay, right?”

Caleb’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight, “Of course. They’ll always be welcome, just as you will be, too. Now, Let’s shake on it, shall we?”

Julie smiled and shook his hand, never noticing the sting that wasn’t from the cold or the purple stamp that pulsed on her wrist before fading away.

She couldn’t wait to tell Bobby and Willie.


	2. The end is our beginning

Luke had never really believed in the afterlife. He always lived by their song “Now or Never”, after all you can’t do anything if you’re dead. And so Luke went and formed a band with his friends even when his parents discouraged him. Sunset Curve, they called themselves. They wouldn’t bend to nature, they’d make nature bend to them (Reggie just thought it sounded cool, Bobby just shrugged and went with it while Alex looked a little nervous at such an ambitious idea, even if fans didn’t know it). They wanted to share their music with the world so they played outside clubs and other places of interest until people started to take notice. They even booked a gig at a book club. Not ideal, but it was better than nothing (“Mrs. Smith did _not!_ ” “Reginald, dear, that woman is a real snake in the grass when it comes to recipes.” “But it’s your Great Grandmother’s cookie recipe! It’s for family only!” “I know dear, I know.” Safe to say, Reggie really liked that gig). 

When Sunset Curve made it to the Orpheum they were ecstatic. They had finally made it. Sure, they had to pull a few strings, call in a few favors, but they had made it. They’d become a real band after this. A _well_ _known_ band. Luke could walk back to his mom and smile. He could finally come back and prove to her that this was all worth it. That he didn’t mean to hurt her, he didn’t mean to make her cry. However he was being caged, he _needed_ music, he needed to be _free._ This was the reason he was born. His _destiny._

But then, after practice, they had met a girl named Rose. They had flirted with her (not seriously seeing as if they all fought over one girl then the band would break up and no girl was worth that. None of them wanted to give this up) then Reggie followed up with a free shirt (“Size beautiful.”) with Luke giving her their demo. With a playful nudge to Bobby they all went to get hot dogs together (“Bobby, _c’mon!_ We’re gonna have one last meal together as nobodies before we become—” “Somebodies!” “Thank you, Reginald.” “You’re welcome!” Reggie turned to Alex, “He’s so polite! Mrs. Addington would be so proud!” “He was being sarcastic, Reg.”).

The street dogs they found weren’t even a block away and the car that the condiments were stored in wasn’t _too_ beat up so they decided to stay. “These look like killer hotdogs,” Bobby said with a grin, “definitely worth it.” 

Luke nudged Bobby with a smirk, “What’d I tell ya? Bands gotta stick together.”

Reggie nodded solemnly, hotdog in hand, “It's the bro code.” 

Alex snorted, “Well, I’d never leave you guys for a girl.”

“Oh, we know,” Bobby stated deadpanned. 

“Yeah,” Luke crowed with a maniac grin, “It’s the boys that we gotta watch out for.”

Reggie bursted out laughing, almost dropping his food on the concrete. 

Alex glared playfully at Reggie, “Something wrong with that, Reginald?”

Reggie shook his head, still wheezing from the joke, “Sir, no sir.” 

Luke glanced around at his friends. From Alex playfully arguing with Reggie (“It wasn’t funny, Reggie!” “You’re right, it was _hilarious_!”) to Bobby rolling his eyes at their antics, a smile on his face. Damn, Luke was so thankful that things worked out the way they did. He remembered giving an inspiring speech, about how everything would change after this.

What a poor choice of words (“Those really were killer hotdogs.” “Yeah, thanks for jinxing us, Bobby!” “I WAS JOKING!”)

  
Next thing Luke knew he woke up in a dark void. Luke could feel his breathing getting faster until he noticed the other with him. Slowly, he calmed himself. They’re right there, he didn’t lose more of his family. They’re _okay._ It was a few years later (“I’ve been crying for _years_?! Why didn’t anyone hug me?!” “Dude, I tried to but you pushed me away.” “Stop being logical, Bobby!” Alex got a hug from everyone in the end) that they escaped only to see a man in a suit in front of them. He called himself Caleb Covington. With a Hollywood grin and a shake of his hand he invited them to be his band.

Next stop, Hollywood Ghost Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I’ll be honest I’m not gonna post too consistently (I’m moving and I’m just horrible with time management) but I won’t give up! This series has got me back into music and breathed new live to me (both as a person and as a creator). Don’t lose hope! 
> 
> Also suggestions, or encouragement, is greatly appreciated.


End file.
